Susurro
by Soul2307
Summary: Les comparto un pequeño especial por Halloween, esta historia está basada en una leyenda urbana muy conocida en distintos lugares del mundo adaptada con los personajes de mi serie favorita


Endimion, era un joven médico que ya llevaba varios meses laborando en un pueblo alejado de la capital, es por esto que se encontraba familiarizado con la idiosincrasia del lugar y de sus habitantes, en consulta escuchaba muchas historias, desde el mal de ojo hasta el mal de aire entre otras; ese día mientras estaba en su receso que se tomaba cada tarde para ingerir sus alimentos , recibió la llamada alterada de su madre solicitando su presencia en casa, ya que su padre se encontraba muy mal de salud y éste había exigido verlo.

Como tenía obligación para con sus pacientes decidió aprovechar el tiempo que aún le quedaba y comenzar la atención lo antes posible para así concluir temprano, como tenía auto propio decidió realizar el viaje en horas de la noche con más calma y de ese modo dejar todos los pendientes resueltos hasta su regreso; varios de sus pacientes le advirtieron que pensara bien antes de salir a tan altas horas de la noche debido a las historias que se escuchaban por parte de los choferes de la zona, él hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y terminando con sus labores se dirigió hacia su cuarto para acomodar todo lo necesario y así tomar rumbo para ver a su familia.

Cerca de la medianoche y a mitad de ruta, Endimion se puso en alerta cuando a lo lejos divisó un bulto blanco avanzando por el camino, pero a medida que se iba acercando pudo divisar a una joven de largos cabellos de color plata peinada con dos coletas, ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color blanco; como iba caminando en la misma dirección en la que él se dirigía, optó por detenerse y ofrecerle su ayuda, como ella no llegó a decir palabra alguna, decidió bajarse del auto y embarcarla, le abrió la puerta posterior del vehículo invitándola a subir y así lo hizo sin ninguna objeción.

Después de varios minutos de conducir en un silencio sepulcral, Endimion comenzó a conversar con la joven, como ella continuaba callada sin emitir ni una palabra y mucho menos algún ruido, él decidió mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que estaba bien, grande fue su sorpresa que al hacerlo no vio a nadie sentado donde se suponía que debía estar aquella chica; en su desconcierto trato de voltearse a ver bien pero debido al cinturón de seguridad que lo mantenía sujeto y a qué aún conducía le fue imposible.

Al no poder ver nada, todos los pelos del cuerpo se le crisparon del miedo que comenzó a sentir, logró pisar el freno a fondo y detener el auto derrapando en el proceso; apresurado, el hombre se bajó del vehículo, abrió la puerta del pasajero para verificar que estuviera equivocado y que todo era producto de su imaginación, grande fue su desconcierto al comprobar que dentro de la cabina no había nada ni nadie ¡estaba absolutamente vacío!

Con las manos temblorosas logró cerrar la puerta, regresó al asiento del conductor, trató de girar la llave en el contacto pero realizar aquella tarea tan sencilla resultaba muy compleja debido a su estado actual, cuando logró encender el auto tomó el volante con mucha fuerza para comenzar a manejar como alma que lleva el diablo y llegar lo más antes posible a su destino; tras varios minutos manejando a toda velocidad, logró divisar luces a lo lejos, esto hizo que aumentara aún más la aceleración del coche, si es que era posible.

Grande era su desesperación por llegar a aquellas luces que no se percató de que un tronco yacía atravesado en media carretera, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en vano fueron sus intentos de pisar el freno para detener el vehículo porque la parte frontal del mismo chocó con aquel tronco y debido a la alta velocidad con la que iba hizo que éste diera varias vueltas de campana haciendo que el hombre saliera despedido del interior y terminara tirado en el suelo resultando mal herido.

Endimion en su agonía trató de encontrar el celular que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón para pedir ayuda pero no lo encontró, miró hacia el cielo logrando divisar a la luna en todo su esplendor, tras unos minutos pensado que hacer solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y apretarlos muy fuerte para comenzar a llorar angustiado viendo que no tenía salvación, volvió a abrir los ojos y como última visión tuvo el rostro de aquella hermosa joven, cuyos ojos azul cielo lo miraban melancólicos, tras un instante de desesperación ante aquella manifestación, experimentó la sensación de ser sostenido en el aire y escuchó una voz tétrica al oído que le dijo una sola palabra que lo llenó de pánico.

¡Mío!


End file.
